An airplane brake is known, in particular from U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,293, includes electromechanical actuators that can be removed individually. That document suggests replacing a faulty actuator by a working actuator directly on the airplane, without dismantling the brake.
Although such a method of maintenance may appear to be attractive, it can nevertheless raise a certain number of problems, including the difficulty of repositioning the actuator on the brake, particularly if the actuator is in a region of the brake that is difficult of access.